Arisen
by Miss Scarlet
Summary: Post FF8 and things are just getting back to normal. But the peace can't last for long when Nida takes a turn for the psychotic, and President Deling proves that he's one enemy who just won't quit!
1. Chapter One

Arisen: Part One

And he awoke, for what seemed like the first time. And it was, in a way. His bones creaked unwillingly, his mind started again, complaining quietly. He urged his heavy eyelids to rise, and show him the New World after such a long time. Ever such a long time.

And he opened his eyes, wicked thoughts and ideas streaming into his mind, and he welcomed them. He was back, back again. And this time, he would not fail. He would not trust anyone now. And he would get his revenge. On her. That wicked woman, whom he had believed in, and trusted. He would not have his back to anyone. He would rule. That was what he did. He was good at it. He had been.

There were some people close to him. It was dark. He opened his mouth, and ran a tongue along his dry, cracked lips. He tried to formulate a sentence, but was lost for words. Thankfully, someone else spoke first.

"Ah, I see you have awoken, Mr President."

The words were heaven to hear. After all this time, he was back, and still in charge. It was good. A plan sprung into his mind, as if it had always been there. He wheezed a few times in an attempt to speak.

"No," soothed the voice, "you don't have to speak. You have been through a lot. We will understand your silence."

He relaxed, letting the words wash over him again and again. Then the itching started. A small itch on his neck began, tickling him slightly. It grew. He raised a stiff leaden arm, bent it, feeling his joints protest, and rubbed at it.

"No, Mr President, please, don't do that. You will make the wound worse."

Wound? He was wounded? "What wound?" he asked at last, his voice so distant he could barely hear it. It sounded rough and low, moving muscles that had long lain dormant. 

"A side effect of the operation. We are terribly sorry, sir, but we had to do it."

"I understand," he growled. It still itched. "How was it done?"

"Our scientists were able to develop an extremely powerful substance, a delicate operation took place in order to bring you back, sir. The neck incision was necessary, sir."

He shut his eyes again. The plan grew. "Listen to me," he rasped, his throat aching. "I want you all to do as I say. Bring me your scientists. Oh, and bring me Mayor Dobe. I need him."

"With respect, Mr President," the voice began.

"Do it!" he snapped. "Don't disobey me! Bring Dobe. I want to see him as soon as I have recovered. I want it done!"

"As you wish, sir."

He lay back, listening to his orders being relayed. Ah yes, Vinzer Deling was back, and the world had better look out. Especially that witch, the traitor, Edea. She would be the first.

---

Dobe sat in the relatively pleasant light, soaking up the warm sunshine. He sighed, and shut his eyes. Flo would soon be back from the opening soon. The grand opening of FH's new market. She must enjoy all these functions, he thought, or she wouldn't go to so many of them.

The rays fell onto his face, and Dobe held his head back, a soothing sensation rushing over him. Life couldn't really be better. Since the sorceresses, a lot of people had moved to FH. A life of peace and security suddenly sounds appealing after a life and death struggle with evil.

Martine coughed from somewhere outside. Dobe raised his eyebrows in thought and made his way to the window. Martine was sitting there as usual, dangling his long legs over the side, staring across the solar panels.

Dobe smiled at him, and waved, even though Martine was not looking. He wandered down the stairs and browsed a bookshelf. "Hmm" he murmured.

A title caught his eye. It shouldn't have been there. It was half sticking out from underneath an old machine. Advanced Energy Engineering and Usage for Experts', it read. Written by Professor Dobe of Esthar'. Dobe froze. The shock dripped down his neck like a melting ice cube. He scooped up the book and his hands started to shake. Oh, why must the past keep returning to haunt him? He rammed it into the recycling bin and backed off, sweating. 

Footsteps outside. Dobe heard Martine get up, walk towards the front of the house. He was frozen in terror. What was going on? He peered out of the window shakily, his vision slightly blurred. People running down the path through the panels, like little ants. People dressed in a familiar blue uniform, and one in red.

He heard Martine stride onwards, stopping somewhere near the panels. Dobe took a moment to reflect on the panels. Did they display his knowledge of energy too much? Had people caught on? Who was coming towards his house? They looked like a lump shot down Dobe's throat they looked like Galbadian soldiers.

It couldn't be. The sorceress was dead; there was no Galbadian army any more. Was it a childish prank? It definitely wasn't funny.

Martine's voice rang out. "What's going on?"

"Out of the way, civilian," one of the soldiers shouted. But he hesitated when he saw who it was. "Mister Martine, sir!" he gasped.

Dobe carried on staring out of the window. It was clear that Martine had some sort of power over these people. "Benjamin Green." Martine stated. "Well, well, well. I don't think much of your uniform now, Green. Cadet clothes suited you so much more."

There was silence.

The sergeant at the back snorted. "What are you waiting for, men? Our orders were to let nobody get in our way!"

"Yes, but," began the one called Benjamin, "he taught us, Sir. We couldn't He was our Garden master. He taught all of us!"

"Well you aren't in the Garden any more and he didn't teach me!" roared the sergeant. "Now go! Get Dobe!"

Dobe fell back from the window. Think calmly, rationally, he told himself, trying to ignore the frantic sounds of a struggle outside. He dashed up to the huge metallic robot and activated it. With some creaks and groans, the robot's heavy arm lifted, revealing a sparkling pink shower of magic. He shut his eyes, regretting his every move. "Draw!" he called out eventually. 

He bit his lip. It was now or never. He sprinted up the stairs and tensed, waiting.

The front door crashed open. Dobe steadied himself, and poised, ready for battle. Soldiers poured in. Dobe briefly wondered what had happened to Martine, but he couldn't dwell on it.

"He's not down here, Sarge," a voice called out.

"Right. Search upstairs."

"I wish I didn't have to do this," Dobe muttered. "Oh Ultima!" He screwed his eyes shut but the intense viridian light stained the inside of his eyelids. A few screams broke out. He opened his eyes as the green clouds were disintegrating. Some of the soldiers had fallen to the floor at the bottom, rolling in agony and clutching at wounds.

Dobe was immediately invaded by guilt, it grasped him and showed him the injured men and roared, Look what you've done!' Dobe groaned and backed away.

"Bad move, Dobe," grated the Sergeant. "Do that once more, or anything like it, and I'll kill your friend Martine over here." Dobe could just hear Martine's muffled protests. "Now, listen up. You're to come with us, and co-operate."

"But why?" Dobe wailed, desperation overcoming him.

"Can't you tell?" the sergeant said, coming into the view, clutching Dobe's book on energy between finger and thumb. And he laughed. 

---

Xu leaned over him, an anxious look painted on her otherwise pristine face. "Squall? Wake up, Squall C'mon, wake up!"

Squall opened his eyes and blinked at her. She waited patiently until he had recovered his senses enough to speak. "What time is it?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too," she remarked.

"Sorry. What's happened? Or is this just my new wake-up call?" He sat up uncomfortably, rubbing his arm. He realised with some shock that he was leaning against a log in the training centre. "What? The hell am I doing here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Squall," she told him. "It took forever to find you. I think it might have something to do with the fact that Nida was waiting for you in your dorm."

Squall groaned. "That's it. Bloody idiot Nida. Said he was going to go over some new designs for the cafeteria. I told him I was busy so he said he would wait in my dorm. That jerk!" Something clicked in Squall's mind. "Why were you in such a hurry to find me?"

"Some woman has turned up. Says she wants to hire SeeD. And as Cid hasn't come back yet, I thought you'd better see her."

"Hire SeeD? There hasn't been a war started, has there?"

"Not that I know of," she said.

"Alright. Just let me shower and get changed, I'll be up as soon as I can. Oh, and if you run into Nida, then say you don't know where I am. Make sure he isn't still in my dorm, will you?"

"Alright," Xu agreed, and wandered off. She hesitated before going into the elevator, contemplating the lady's reaction when she was told that she would have to wait to see Squall. Tears and screams would come, probably. But she had a duty, and a job to do, so she got in the elevator anyway. 

"Third floor," she told it miserably. She listened to the clanking machinery, and shuddered as it lurched into life. She grasped the rail and stayed as still as she could. "Stupid lift," she whispered. Before long it had reached the third floor, and Xu couldn't decide which was worse. Putting up with the wild movements of the lift or being stuck in a room with this woman and Nida. 

To her surprise, she found Nida crouched next to the woman, talking calmly. The woman sniffed once or twice and listened to him, nodding.

Xu coughed politely. "Erm, I'm terribly sorry Miss, but Squall will be a few minutes. He has to sort out some urgent business."

For a moment it looked like the woman, Flo, would protest, but Nida glanced at her and shook his head. "Remember what we discussed."

"Fair enough," she said. "I just want my Dobe back!" And she burst into tears.

---

Squall could feel Nida's angry eyes boring into the back of his skull, so he spoke quickly and briskly. "How can I help, Flo?"

She sat before him, tearful and wretched. "I didn't know who else to turn to! Dobe has been kidnapped, he's in trouble, I need him back!"

Squall stifled a smile. "Are you sure you aren't being a little too hasty? He may just have gone for a vacation."

"Oh, no, he would never, ever do that! He says that he never wants to leave FH! He said it was good enough for any vacation. He would never go anywhere else!"

Squall frowned. "I'm dreadfully sorry, but I can't think of any reason why someone would kidnap your husband. If they were after ransom money then they would choose a wealthier city, like Esthar," Squall noted how Flo flinched when he said it, "and kidnap Laguna. I wish they would," he added quietly.

"Oh, it's not like that. I know what they want. I wish I didn't have to tell you this. I found this lying on the floor. There was blood too. And Mister Martine has gone. I think they took him too." She reached into her handbag with trembling fingers and held out a dirty old book.

Squall took it and glanced t the cover. "Energy usage? Engineering? I don't see what this has to do with your husband." Nida coughed behind him and leaned forwards. Squall groaned.

"If you would look there, Squall," he almost spat the name, "you will see that the author of the book is Dobe."

"Right," Flo agreed, wiping her nose and sniffing. 

Squall thought it over. "Esthar? Dobe used to work in Esthar? I would never have guessed." He tested a few theories before it struck him. "So you think Dobe was kidnapped so some group of evil guys could take advantage of his knowledge?"

"Yes," Flo said. "It all adds up. Martine was taken too, as I say, and I think he was a hostage. Poor Dobe always liked Martine. Said they had a lot in common."

"Hmm." Squall wrinkled his forehead in thought. "I can probably be able to dispatch some SeeDs. Most of them have gone with Selphie to help rebuild Trabia Garden. Erm no, Irvine's gone too. Rinoa isn't a SeeD, stupid of me to forget Nida?"

"I regret I cannot," Nida said silkily. It sounded like he had planned his response. "I have important work to do. Headmaster Cid asked me to find out about easier steering methods for the Garden. I won't be here forever you know."

Squall was sure he heard Xu say, "thank heavens" behind him. He grinned. "How about Zell?"

"Not wise, Squall," Nida said smugly. "This may be a mission where stealth is of the utmost importance."

"Zell can do stealth," Squall argued. "Oh, alright. How about you, Xu?"

She hadn't seen that coming. "Erm well, I guess I could," she said, miserably. Why couldn't she think of anything? 

"We will need more than one SeeD," Nida informed Squall with a sly grin.

"Quistis can go. She's still here, isn't she? Yeah, she can go. I think that's everyone. But you'll need one more. I could always send one of the cadets. If only everyone hadn't gone to Trabia, they won't be back for days."

"Oh, that's too long," Flo said quickly. 

"And yourself?" asked Nida.

"Me?" Squall asked, bewildered.

"You can go. I have checked, and you have no more important matters to attend to this week. You are the only alternative. You will have to go."

Squall opened his mouth. And shut it. He was trapped. There was no way out. "Very well. I shall go with you. I will leave you in charge of any clients, Nida," he said, regretting it almost before he had said it.

"Thank you, Squall," Nida said, without a trace of sincerity. "I will take good care of the Garden. You must prepare for departure at once."

"To where?" asked Xu, picturing the look on Quistis' face when she found out what she had been roped into.

"I thought we could try the ruins on the Southern Continent," said Flo meekly. "There is a lot of energy there. Very odd place. Perfect for working with."

"Except for those damn Tonberry's," Squall said quietly.

---

Nida stared at the desk. It had been Cid's desk for so long, and then it was Squall's desk. And now it was his. Or it would be, very soon. There were two things preventing his immediate happiness. One was Zell and Rinoa, who were currently downstairs in the cafeteria, and another was the strange yellow creature sitting before him.

"Money is not a problem," the creature murmured. "I can pay you."

Nida leaned forward and folded his arms across his chest. "SeeD is not a murder mystery agency," he reprimanded sternly.

"I am aware of this, but the others didn't know what to do. And since the SeeDs have been so kind to us in the past, even helping to build our statue"

"Oh? Which SeeDs were these?" Nida asked, puzzled. "You must be thinking of a different Garden. Trabia maybe, or Galbadia. I know none of our SeeDs built statues for you."

"Yes, but they didn't build it, they just helped us find the rocks."

Nida's eyes bulged. He tried to speak but words escaped him. "You are trying to tell me that some of our SeeD's, OUR SeeD's, pick up rocks for you? Who were these SeeD's?" he asked, expecting an answer that was centred on Squall. He was just the sort of person who would do that.

"Squall, Rinoa and Selphie. I think those were their names."

The mention of Rinoa gave Nida a cunning idea. One of his greatest, he later decided. "We can spare you two SeeD's, but no more. Well, one SeeD and one girl who's always following Squall around."

"Can they fight?"

"Oh yes. You'll like them." He grinned. He pressed the intercom button. "Zell and Rinoa to third floor immediately." He decided to refrain from calling it Nida's office just yet. Might arouse suspicion. He sat for a minute or two, still smiling cheerfully. He glanced momentarily at the small yellow creature, to check it wasn't planning anything, and to check that it was alive.

You could never be too careful.

Soon, a disgruntled Rinoa stepped off the elevator, followed by Zell, whose face showed only boredom and dislike for Nida.

"Ah, Zell, Rinoa, allow me to introduce you too your new client." There was silence. Nida let his grin broaden.

Then Rinoa smiled sweetly at the creature. "Hello, I'm Rinoa. I'll help out in any way I can. And so will Zell. Right, Zell?"

But Zell wasn't listening. "Hey, what's going on? Rinoa isn't a SeeD!"

"I am aware of that."

"And where's everyone else? Where's Squall? What the hell are you doing up here giving orders?"

"Zell," Rinoa began.

"Squall has left immediately on a special mission. You and Zell are the only capable SeeD's left. And Rinoa, if you complete this mission to a satisfactory standard, you may become a SeeD. I assume that is why you are always at my Garden."

"Your Garden?" Zell repeated, sneering.

"I am taking charge while Squall is away. He told me to himself."

"What is this mission," Rinoa asked, interrupting before Zell could argue any more. "We are going to need a little more information."

"There has been a murder," the creature said. "A terrible murder, the likes of which has not been seen for years. And then our greatest scientist went missing, along with a troublemaker who stood to follow in the footsteps of poor Sculptor."

"Oh, no!" Rinoa gasped. "Not Sculptor! Why on earth would anyone want to hurt him?"

"We do not know, Miss Rinoa, so we decided to request your presence to help us. To give us an outsider's point of view. Also if the killer strikes again, we may need you to protect us, if the Moombas are not strong enough."

"Okay," Zell agreed. "We'll go to the Shumi village with you. I don't really want to leave this jerk in charge, but we can't really say no."

Nida blinked. Jerk? Him? At least they knew who he was now. He stared at the little yellow creature, taking in his robes, conveniently shielding his hands from view, and the strange, impatient, tortured expression that was on his face. So this was a Shumi, was it? Not as impressive as he had heard. Still. He of all people knew that appearances could be deceiving.

He threw back his head and gave way to maniacal laughter, something he had been dying to do for some time. He had finally got rid of all those SeeDs, and if everything went correctly at Trabia then the Garden was his for the taking. He laughed some more, feeling the power seep into his veins, feeling that nothing could stop him now, and feeling-

"Is something funny?" Zell snapped.

"What? Oh, no. Sorry. Heh, heh. Don't mind me. Just imagine I'm not here."

"With pleasure," he replied.

---

Selphie sat back and admired her handiwork. Sure, they hadn't exactly asked her to make a sculpture made of the rubble, but they hadn't forbidden it either. She was certain that they would love it when the saw it.

Irvine wandered in to the little garden area, and stood, staring at the monstrosity before him. "Hello, Selphie," he said, because he couldn't think of anything else.

"Ooh, Irvine, what do you think? It's beautiful, isn't it!"

"Erm yeah, course it is. You've really captured the, erm"

She whacked him over the head with a glove. "Stupid. Don't you know what it is? It's a monument depicting Trabia remaining strong even after being hit by those missiles. Incidentally, I'm thinking of asking to borrow that faulty missile to put on my sculpture. It would be awesome."

"Um... definitely. Booyaka."

"Exactly! Now I should get back to laying down some turf. Want to help?"

"No, sorry, Selph, I have to, go, do something. Something outside. Maybe I'll go make snow angels," he said, winking. And with that he was gone. 

Selphie threw the glove after him. "Irvine Kinneas, you lazy, lazy man! Get back here!" But he was too far-gone to hear her. She sighed, but looking at the new sculpture really cheered her up. "They'll thank me for this," she decided. "It's amazing. If I do say so myself."

"Talking to yourself again Selphie? First sign of madness, you know." Irvine was back. 

"Oh, you've decided to help, have you?" Selphie leapt up and thrust a spade into his outstretched hand.

"I was thinking of something else, actually. I'd much prefer to let you do all the work." He caught Selphie's warning glare. "But I won't because that would be um bad?"

"Uh huh."

"So you sit down and let me lay down some turf. Great spot for a garden, by the way," he added, looking around him. The enclosure was about as big as his dorm, covered in soil, a heap of turf in one corner and a thick door in another. Not forgetting Selphie's statue, of course. "Did this used to be a cell, or something?"

"Must have been. Amazing how the sunlight gets down here. I suppose they wanted to let the prisoners have a little comfort."

"Or freeze them to death," Irvine reasoned. "It must get real cold up here at night." He winked at Selphie again, but she was staring up at the ceiling.

"Look at all the air vents. So pretty."

"Whatever," Irvine said, heaving a patch of turf into place.

"Oh, now you're starting to sound like Squall!" she giggled.

Irvine groaned. "Right, fine. Great, Squall. Um, Booyaka."

---

Edea sipped her tea, her eyes taking everything in. Cid wasn't concentrating at all, his eyes roving across the sea. "You are missing your Garden," she told him, smiling serenely.

Cid jumped. "What? Oh, no dear, I'm perfectly happy here with you. Perfectly." And his eyes wandered off again.

"Is that why you are looking straight at Balamb? Or where Balamb would be if you could see it? It's all right Cid, you can admit it. We can go back as soon as you like."

"You mean that?" he asked, carefully looking at the table and not out to sea. "I just want to know how things are getting on."

"Everything will be fine, it always has been. Squall is such a nice, clever boy. I'm sure he'll have everything under control."

"If you say so," he said, shifting his gaze from the table to the sea. 

"Cid, you're doing it again. Just relax! Oh, I can see this is going to get me nowhere. I will send a message to the White SeeD ship and get them to take us up to Balamb. Is that alright?" 

She sat back, letting the sea breeze play across her skin. She smiled at him, but it was pretence. She was still a sorceress, of sorts, and could sense danger. Danger and hatred. It was all so familiar. But something was out to hurt her, she could feel the passion for death, infiltrating from all sides. She had no idea who or what it could be, but she feared the worst.

Always fear the worst, she had been told. But this time she did not know what was the worst. It could be anyone, and they were closing in on her. She prayed, inwardly, that it was not some new enemy, arisen from the depths of the night, something evil in every sense of the word. Someone that would stop at nothing to get what it wanted.

She didn't know just how close to the truth she was.

Like it, loate it? (It's very possible.) Please R&R, I would be most grateful.


	2. Chapter Two

Arisen: Part Two

It was a mess. Blood had wormed its way into every place it possibly could. It covered the walls, the floor, the ceiling, creating interesting crimson patterns that swam in the light. Even the most hardened doctor or killer would have to look away in disgust. But not the Shumi. They stared on, morosely, a dwindling light just visible behind their eyes. Their faces drawn, cold, afraid. Occasionally, one would cough and mutter something; slink away so they no longer had to look at the body. Or what was left of it. 

It had been Sculptor, Rinoa remembered him so well. He was a friendly sort of man, welcoming, yet strict. The statue he had made of Laguna still stood outside, yet Laguna's face no longer looked so triumphant.

"This isn't a murder," she heard Zell whisper. "This is a butchery."

They both turned away, unable to watch the scene any longer. Rinoa clutched her stomach, wishing fervently that she hadn't eaten those hotdogs back in the Garden. One look at Zell told her that he was thinking the same thing. She shut her eyes, but Sculptor was there, imprinted on her eyelids, his head several metres from his fallen body. She opened them again, and looked at the floor, where some of the blood pooled around her feet and soaked into her shoes.

Sculptor could never have deserved this. Nobody did. Not even Ultimecia, or anyone. Not even the most evil things that had ever lived. Even they didn't deserve this cruel fate.

Zell leaned towards her. "Rinoa, where'd his hands go?"

She forced herself to look back to the workshop, and concentrate on the forlorn figure of Sculptor, his robes scarlet and twisted. She looked along an arm, ignoring the cuts and places where there was no skin at all. And she came to the bloodied stumps and gasped. His hands had been completely severed, and a quick scan of the room showed that they hadn't been left anywhere.

"Well, the Shumi put a lot of value on their hands, don't they?" Rinoa suggested, turning her eyes away from the workshop.

"I thought that was just something Squall made up. You mean it's true?"

"Very possibly. That might mean that the killer was a Shumi. Or it could have been someone with a grudge against Sculptor's skill."

"Or someone with a hand fetish," he said, folding his arms. "We can't narrow it down that easily. Hey, maybe it was a Moomba."

"Zell, the Shumi value the Moombas. You can't make accusations like that here."

"Well maybe it was," he argued, but quietly. "Maybe it was a Moomba who hated his evolution. Am I right so far? Yeah, and so it killed Sculptor and took his hands to try and be a real Shumi. Or something like that."

"But that might mean that the Moomba wanted access to the community, and after a murder like that, well, you do the math. And I'm sure a Moomba couldn't make that sort of mess. Not without Sculptor being able to call for help."

"Maybe he did, but nobody heard him."

"Zell, there is an all-hour workshop just through a door. Someone would have heard."

"I'm all out of ideas," he said thoughtfully. "Still, It could have been the hand fetish guy. I'll stick with that one."

"Oh, let's just ask someone. Look, there's the one who brought us here. We'll ask him." Rinoa carefully stepped through the solemn crowd until she reached the rather small Shumi hovering at the back. Her feet squelched slightly when she moved. She shuddered. "Excuse me, we would like to ask you a few questions."

"Yes, you do," he replied.

"Um right. When did this happen?" she asked, glancing at Zell as he approached behind her. 

"Two nights ago. The celebration was taking place. All work was ceased and we gathered in the assembly hall for a feast, of sorts."

Zell shot Rinoa a meaningful look. She tried her best to ignore him. "Did Sculptor go to the feast?"

"Oh no, he wouldn't. He wanted to finish the statue he had been working on all week. He said he would join us later."

"And he never did?" Zell put in, nodding sympathetically. "Who found him?"

"One of the Moombas. It was standing guard over the assembly hall when it saw the blood splattered on the windows. It got help before it went inside," he added, almost proudly.

"Aha!" Zell cried.

"Zell!" Rinoa hissed.

"If you are thinking it was one of the Moombas then you are very much mistaken. They are not tall enough, for example, and their paws can not do that sort of damage. Also, all the Moombas were in the hall, except for the two standing guard outside."

"But" Zell began.

"And the guards were inside most of the time. They check outside once every ten minutes."

"So the killer must have arrived, killed Sculptor, and left, all in ten minutes? Is that possible?" Rinoa asked.

Zell shook his head. "He could have been there for hours, hiding out of sight. All he had to do was the actual killing in ten minutes. But I guess he had to escape pretty quickly."

"But what about these missing people? Where do they come into it?"

The Shumi lowered his gaze. "Our greatest scientist was not attending the festival. He was working on something. A project he would not mention to us. Him and his project vanished on the same night as the murder."

"There was someone else, wasn't there?"

"Yes. A young Shumi who often goes by the name of Bones. Only his mother knows his real name."

"And where's she?" Zell asked.

"She's dead. She died when young Bones was only three years old. I suspect even Bones himself doesn't remember his real name. A shame we allowed him to choose his own."

"Bones is a cool name," Zell said.

"If you say so," said the Shumi sceptically. "Anyway, Sculptor took a liking to the lad, and offered him a place in his workshop. Of course, he couldn't start work until Sculptor retired, or did otherwise."

Rinoa gasped. 

"That would make Bones a prime suspect," Zell stated. "And he's gone missing too, has he? Hmm Suspicious."

Rinoa thought it over. "Well, thank you, Mister"

"Maximillian." He caught their inquisitive glances. "I am temporarily unemployed. That is why I was able to ask for your help. I hope you are able to come to some conclusions." He lowered his head abruptly, and began to shuffle away.

Zell caught his arm quickly. "Hey, Max, there isn't anyone around with a hand fetish, is there?" he asked hurriedly.

"Zell!"

"Sorry, sorry."

---

The heavy stone door slid into place. They were trapped. "Hey," Selphie shouted, leaping to her feet. "What's going on?"

Irvine stood by her side and frowned. "You've accidentally shut the door on us," he called. "Perhaps you could open it now!" He heaved on the stone of the door. "It won't budge," he told Selphie. "We're stuck in here."

Selphie looked around the tiny garden, to see if it was a practical joke. "Hey! C'mon, you must have locked up the wrong people! Let us out!"

There were footsteps outside. "I'm sorry, Selphie but we can't do that. You shouldn't have come here," said a muffled voice.

"Why the hell not?" Irvine shouted.

"We have been informed that all of the SeeDs from Balamb are carrying a highly contagious deadly disease and you are to be quarantined."

"What?" Selphie shrieked. "I'm not diseased! I was just _trying_ to help you rebuild you garden! Okay, very funny, great joke, you can let us out now."

"Booyaka," Irvine agreed.

"Do you even know what that means?" Selphie snapped at Irvine, turning her attention away from the door. "You can't just use it whenever you feel like, you have to learn."

"Oh," said Irvine meekly. "Fair enough. I was just agreeing with you. I thought it was appropriate. Sorry."

Someone coughed on the other side of the door. "Oh," Selphie said, "yeah, carry on. Who told you this?"

"The leader of Balamb Garden," the voice replied. "So I am afraid you will not be able to leave until the leader reports that the disease has been eliminated. Apparently it wears off after a few weeks."

"A few weeks!" Selphie repeated. "Who was this? _Squall_?"

"No that wasn't his name. Nida, I think," the voice replied.

"Nida? What? But he doesn't run the Garden any more than I'm a sorceress!" Irvine snorted. "Now I know it's a joke. What fool would let Nida run the Garden? He'd probably go berserk and crash it. Stupid idiot."

The footsteps moved away. "Suppose we really have got a disease," Selphie began.

"Of course we don't Selphie. It's just a stupid practical joke of Nida's. I'll kill him when I see him again. He's pathetic. What kind of guy locks most of the SeeD's away?"

"Well, I'm sure Quistis or Xu will find out what he's done and help us out. Until then we're stuck here. We need to escape," Selphie said.

"Easier said than done, Selphie. Easier said than done."

---

"Well, this is a waste of time. The only thing we've seen around here is a Tonberry," Squall muttered. "Damn thing. I'll give him everybody's grudge'."

Quistis hopped easily down some steps. "Nothing up there," she said.

Xu yawned. "Flo was very insistent that we look everywhere. This place is freaky. I can't believe you guys came here voluntarily back then."

"It's not that bad," said Quistis lightly. "I'm sure they are here somewhere. Flo was sure they'd be here and I for one believe her."

"She still stayed in the Ragnarok though. I still think this is a wild goose chase," Squall moaned, leading the way onto a lift.

"Are you sure that lift is safe?" Xu asked, staring upwards at the tall tower the lift ran up to. "It looks really old. Rickety, you know. I don't really want to go up there."

Squall stepped off. "Well, last time we came there was all sorts of scientific junk up there. If they are anywhere, they'll be up there. I'd bet my Triple Triad cards on it. If Quistis hadn't stolen them," he growled.

"Borrowed," she corrected.

"Same thing. Suppose I don't need them much up here though. It's not exactly a hive of civilisation," Squall admitted. All three of them stared in gloomy silence up at the tower.

"Only one way to find out," Quistis said.

"Yeah," agreed Xu. "We'll pick up Dobe and Martine and be back down here in no time. I hope there's no trouble up there."

"There won't be," said Squall. He peered at Xu. "How are you at fighting?"

She shrugged. "I'm alright, I suppose. I can bring a T-Rexaur down in a few attacks."

"What's your weapon?" he asked.

"I use my fists mostly," she said, still watching the tower. "But I'm pretty good with a gun. Nothing fancy, a handgun, something like that. Rocket launcher."

"Not very practical for a hostage situation," Quistis said. 

"Perhaps not. Still, Dobe always annoyed me."

Footsteps echoed somewhere behind them. They all spun round. Xu gasped, Quistis grasped her whip and Squall folded his arms. They listened as the footsteps drew nearer. It was strange that someone had gotten so far in without an encounter with a Tonberry or something similar. They were as common as muck round here, Squall thought.

Within moments a pink dress and curly blonde hair came hurrying into view. "Flo," Squall groaned. "And I thought things couldn't get any worse."

She approached them happily. "So glad I found you. I was just wandering around that big ship of yours, and I kept hearing all these noises from out here. I couldn't bear to just sit around while my Dobe was out there. So I came to help you."

"And what a great help you'll be," Squall muttered, almost inaudibly.

"Ooh, a lift. I wouldn't go up there if you paid me. Not until someone had it all checked out first. I'll just wait down here," Flo said, squinting into the clouds. "Looks like rain, too."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Fair enough. One of us will go and check it out."

Silence.

"I'll go," Quistis grumbled eventually. "If I have to." She climbed resignedly onto the lift and pressed a large blue button. Machinery groaned from somewhere underneath her and she was sent rocketing upwards. She clung onto the rail uselessly, determined to maintain her balance and look brave in front of the others. "Nearly there," she told herself, eyes shut tight.

She felt the lift shudder to a halt. Without looking down, she opened her eyes and concentrating on the little building on top of the tower. "Phew, made it," she whispered to herself. She stepped off the lift and walked up to the wall. It felt cool and reassuring, despite the pulsating humming noise it was giving off. She shut her eyes again and leaned against the rock. Last time she didn't think it had been this high. Still, last time Rinoa had been there. Never show a weakness to Rinoa, it was one of the little rules Quistis lived by.

She looked behind her suddenly, and let out a little gasp of shock. They weren't there. The ground such a long way below her was deserted, apart from Squall's gunblade lying in the dust.

---

"Nice view," Martine said through his swollen lip. "Lots of fish."

"Nobody is asking you to admire the view," a guard growled. Martine continued to stare through the glass. There didn't seem t be much else to do. He shifted in his chair, but stopped when the thick ropes dug into his arms. He stretched his legs as far as the ropes would allow it.

"Stop wriggling," someone else said.

Martine stopped. Things weren't looking up for him. Strapped to a chair somewhere underneath the ocean, watching the fish go past, completely oblivious to him or his plight. He shut his eyes and bowed his head, desperate to block out the hiss of pressurised steam. 

No wonder Garden had been taken away from him. He had let Dobe be captured, maybe even killed. And he was the hostage. He always thought that he wouldn't be stupid enough to be someone's hostage. He was too smart, too strong, too experienced. But his experience hadn't helped Dobe, or himself.

He could barely believe what he had done. Just stood there and let the guards arrest him. He should have been helping Dobe, fighting back. He cleared his throat. He would have to make up for things now. Rescue Dobe and get the hell out. Maybe put a stop to whatever was going on.

A guard prodded him in the back. "Cut it out," he snapped.

"Cut what out? I'm not doing anything," Martine replied gloomily.

Something hissed behind him. He strained his neck to see where the noise came from. It sounded like one of the steam-powered doors opening. He heard heavy, authoritative footsteps approaching. He turned his head back to the glass and stared at the fish.

A low, sad voice started to talk, "Martine, is it? Someone turn the guy round," he snapped impatiently.

Two guards rushed to pick up Martine's chair and turned it round. "Watch it," Martine growled at them, holding the seat tightly. "Don't tip me over." He looked up at the man before him. A stern military man, or so it looked, in some sort of military outfit. Martine could have mistaken him for the leader of the entire operation if it wasn't for the look of utmost horror on his face. 

"You don't remember me? I'm General Caraway, we met once at a function of Deling's," he explained, proffering a hand.

"I'd love to shake hands, but I'm afraid my hands are currently bound behind my chair. My apologies," Martine snapped.

Caraway sighed. "Leave us, please," he said tersely, his voice stretched and frail.

The guards obeyed instantly, trooping out with the familiar steam powered hiss of a door opening. Martine lowered his gaze and glared at the floor.

"Do you know where we are?" Caraway asked.

"Somewhere underwater. Otherwise I'm completely clueless. Nice fish though. Nothing like Balamb trout so we must be further South than that."

"We are in a small underwater research laboratory that has been left abandoned for centuries. He decided to use this as our base because nobody knows about it. It is in the far South, and is not chartered on any map. Listen, you're in a lot of trouble."

"I could have guessed that."

"I don't know what to do. I'll get you out of here, as soon as possible. It's hard; I don't want him to know. He would kill me for sure. Now he's got Dobe there's no telling what he'll do." He looked panicked, disturbed, frightened. "You don't know what he's like. He's brutal; he's not human. You have to get out before Dobe's finished. Then he'll kill you, I know it."

"Who is this guy?" Martine asked, shaken. 

"He's not like before," Caraway muttered. "I can't let him do this." Caraway turned around immediately. A second later steam hissed and the door swung open revealing two heavily armed guards. "So you better sit tight and stop complaining," Caraway boomed at Martine, marching back from him. "You are our prisoner and don't forget it!" He turned to the guards. "Yes?"

"President Deling wishes to speak with you," one of them said.

"Right," Caraway said bravely, and Martine had to admire his acting and courage. "Lead the way." And they were gone. 

Martine frowned. "Now I can't even watch the fish." His mind ran over something he had overlooked. Deling Deling? It couldn't be Deling. Vinzer Deling was dead and he had been for over a year now! He had no children, no other relatives he could think of. Was Vinzer Deling alive again? And if he was, Martine reflected gloomily, he may as well be dead. General Caraway didn't stand a chance. Nobody did. It would take a sorceress to defeat him. 

---

Edea bit her lip. The ship didn't look like it was getting any closer. Cid stood in front of her excitedly, clutching a case. "I wonder how Squall has been getting along," Cid said to her, cheerfully. "And has Selphie held that festival yet? I hope we get back in time to see it. I remember the last one in Fisherman's Horizon was well, awful, really. But that wasn't her fault."

Edea nodded.

"Oh, I just can't wait. We'll be back in Garden in no time."

"I'm sure we will," Edea murmured softly.

"Is something troubling you dear?" Cid asked, turning to face her. "You seem unsettled. It might mean that you've forgotten to pack something, I get that a lot," Cid explained.

"I don't think I have," she said, staring out to sea. The brisk salty breeze rushed over her, separating her from everything. The hatred was boiling up inside someone, and they were close. It was as if they were headed right towards her lighthouse. She had to get Cid to his Garden, where he would be safe. As for her would she ever be safe?

Her enemy, whoever it was, was growing and gaining power by the day. If she didn't act soon it would be too late.

---

He studied himself in the mirror thoughtfully. Still the same old Deling, except for a few minor differences. His skin was mottled and bluish, unnatural. A small price to pay, he decided. The long cut running across his neck and over his chin had still not completely healed, leaving a crimson scar. But that would heal, he told himself.

One thing about him would never change. His eyes. They glowed. Not red, which would be too unnerving, nor green, as his eyes had been before. They were yellow. Ann odd, almost translucent yellow. The yellow of buttercups and the sun, the yellow of chocobo feathers and of energy. It was fitting, he thought, to have his own appearance similar to the energy that would give him the world.

He turned away from the mirror and looked back to the group assembled before him. Dobe was here at last, he noted, staring hungrily at the man shivering in his chair. He looks so afraid, Deling noted, watching him with interest. I know how much he dislikes fighting. Well, when I'm finished, he thought wickedly, licking his lips, there won't be much of a fight. Nobody else stands a chance.

Caraway was hovering in the background, not committing himself, Deling noticed. It didn't matter to him much; it was natural to be wary when your ex-leader reappears from the grave, so to speak. There was that old Shumi scientist, who had arrived a day ago or so. So he was the miracle worker who had concocted the potion that had saved him. And then there was his Advisor. As Deling watched, the Shumi smiled, and the cracked yellow skin around his mouth twisting and contorting into unheard of shapes.

It bothered Deling slightly. His was the first voice he had heard in this lifetime, the one who had whispered words of comfort and power. But surely everyone knew that the advisor was the one who hated you the most, and wanted you dead. He had learned that with Edea, and he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

He cleared his throat. "Very well," he growled. "I am pleased I finally got the chance to speak with you all together. I hope my next request will be fulfilled much quicker." His eyes shot to his Advisor, who merely sat staring at the wall, his narrow black eyes twitching. "Mayor Dobe, I hope you are paying attention. Last time I was in power, I hope you are all aware, we failed miserably. Due to the success rate of our second rate army, and my untimely death. But this time, things will be different. Our army shall not fall again. A new breed of soldiers, super soldiers, composed of energy particles. I believe it is possible, only incredibly difficult. That's why we need you, Dobe.

"We shall train up our soldiers," Deling continued, " prepare them thoroughly for the process and transform them, transform them into a race of invincible warriors capable of destroying the world."

"How will you be able to control them?" Caraway asked from his corner.

"Our best scientist will he able to help with that, won't you," Deling said, smiling. He almost laughed at the look of horror on the old mans face. "After all, you were able to bring me back from the dead."

"No!" the Shumi snapped at once. "My project was stolen from me, it was never even completed, the side effects may be" A guard prodded him with the butt of his gun and the Shumi fell silent.

"Details, Scientist, details. All in due course. I want you and Dobe to get this finished as soon as you can. Edea is aware of my presence, I can smell her fear. We must destroy her, and these soldiers may be the only way to do it. However, I will not have my army being so much more powerful than myself. I wish that you would prepare a potion for me, one that will make me more powerful even than my new soldiers." He smiled. "And yes, I will be testing it out on someone else first so don't get any silly ideas."

His Advisor sat up a little straighter. "Do you not think, sir, that this quest for Edea is pointless? She no longer reigns, she lives in a run down building with her husband and is no longer a threat to us."

"This isn't about threat. This is about revenge, Advisor."

The Shumi nodded, still keeping his eyes on the wall. "As you wish, President. I have a few more matters to discuss. The matter of Deling City, will you resume command?"

"I expect so. After Edea is dead," he said bluntly.

"And, there is the minor matter of a young Shumi who was a witness to our kidnapping of the Scientist. Should we take action?"

"Sent out a search party. He can't have gotten off the continent. It is not of any major concern to us."

"Very well, President," the Shumi said, without a trace of emotion in his voice.

Dobe was shaking quietly in his chair. "I won't do it," he muttered. The room fell silent. "I won't do this, people are going to get hurt, thousands will die, I won't accept that responsibility!"

Vinzer Deling cocked his head to one side. "Oh really, Mr Dobe? In order to protect thousands, I'm sure you won't mind if we kill your old pal Martine then, will you? He's ever so upset down there. He wouldn't mind us killing him, if you won't help."

Dobe's face fell; he heaved a sigh of resignation.

"And then, after Martine has gone, we will pick someone else out of the crowd. Perhaps your wife, what was her name? Flo? Yes, Flo. After all, she would want to die if she knew what she was preventing. Right? And you can watch, Dobe, we'll kill her in front of you." Deling found he was quite enjoying this. He began to conjure up some more tortures. "It won't be a quick death, oh, no"

"That's enough," Caraway growled.

Deling looked at him in surprise. "Oh?"

"The man will do it, can't you see? Don't keep torturing him. He'll do it. There's no need to scare him to death." Caraway didn't look him in the eyes; he stared pointedly at Dobe.

Deling sighed. "If you want, Caraway. Just see that my plan goes smoothly, all of you." He yawned and rubbed a hand across the scar down his neck. He watched them file out, the guards dragging Dobe and the Scientist, Caraway slinking out, looking relieved. A few more guards and other important people, who he didn't really recognise, followed him. Then his Advisor stood up, a look of bemusement on his distorted face. And then he was gone and Deling was alone.

He laughed. Quietly, so nobody would hear him. But he stopped soon afterwards, for it was no time for laughing. Don't laugh until you get the job done. And the job was so nearly done he could almost taste victory. And he would succeed. This time, the world would be his and his alone. He leant back in the darkness, his yellow eyes gleaming.

That's part two over with. Please review, I like to know what people think.


	3. Chapter Three

Nida watched the horizon thoughtfully, his hand hovering over the intercom. He pressed it down and thought, formulating a speech. "Listen to me, everyone. As you all may be aware, all of the SeeD's are away on missions and most of the candidates and students too. We have just received word from Squall that we are to head"

He jabbed a finger at his map randomly. "North," he finished, smiling wickedly. He took his hand away from the intercom button and sighed happily. "Everything is going perfectly," he said to himself. He looked around the bridge once again, to check that absolutely nobody was there. "After we cruise around up North we'll go across Galbadia, maybe to Deling City. I've always wanted to visit there." He wrinkled his nose and leaned heavily on the steering post for the Garden.

"Really do need new steering methods," he grunted between clenched teeth. He heaved on it again, glancing at the compass. "A little bit more," he muttered. "There, North. Make that Northwest. " He stood back. "Perfect. I'd better not head too close to the Shumi Village, or Zell and Rinoa will find me. Or Trabia, in case Selphie and Irvine spot me."

He laughed. "But that's not going to happen," he told himself. "If it did but no, I'm not stupid enough to do something like that. Course I'm not."

---

"What the hell is going on?" Quistis breathed. She stared in horror for a moment more, before backing away as close to the wall as she could. "Squall!" she shouted. Her voice echoed a couple of times throughout the ruins. No reply.

"Squall? Xu? Where are you? Flo? Is this a joke?"

"It's no joke," a low rumbling voice boomed. It sounded to Quistis like it was coming from inside the building, beyond the wall she was leaning on. She stumbled away from it, but then hesitated because she was far too near to the edge.

"Enter, mortal," the voice called out.

"Squall, this isn't funny!" she cried, her voice wavering. "Stop trying to scare me!" But she got no reply. She took a few steps towards the entrance to the small building. She couldn't make out anything inside; some sort of dark mist screened the doorway. She tried to waft it away but it just floated back into position.

"Xu? Did you cast darkness or something? No, this can't be you, there's no way up here apart from the lift and Squall would never leave his gunblade like that. Hello? Oh, what is going on?" She stepped forwards nervously until she was in the midst of the mist. It filled her nose and mouth, almost choking her. It was thick and clinging. Quistis spluttered furiously and dashed in any direction, oblivious to where she was going. The mist enveloped her and she screwed her eyes shut to block it out.

She tried to scream. Nothing happened. She fought against the mist for what seemed like an eternity until suddenly is evaporated into nothing. Quistis fell to the ground, coughing and waving her arms above her head. "Get it away," she muttered in a cracked, almost inaudible voice. "Get it away," she repeated firmly. In the midst of her panic she was vaguely aware of something huge looming in front of her.

She opened her eyes. Gold. That was the only thing she could think of. It filled her vision, twinkling and shining so much she was forced to look away. Sheets upon sheets of gold, making up some sort of beast.

"You are intruding. State your purpose," it boomed.

Quistis looked up again, squinting against the glare from the gold. It reminded her of an Iron Giant she had once seen at Tear's Point, outlined against the ceiling, its tiny piggish eyes staring down at her. In one huge fist it clutched a sword of what appeared to be gold, but as she looked it shimmered and shone with a light of its own.

"What are you?" she breathed, certain it wouldn't hear her. It was at least five times as tall as she was and she wondered briefly how it could fit into such a small room.

"What are you?" it replied.

"I am Quistis Trepe, of Balamb Garden. I am looking for my friends."

"In that case, I am Thor, God of Thunder."

"You're a Guardian Force?" Quistis breathed, unable to believe it. She considered attacking it but one look at the sword persuaded her otherwise.

"I am sometimes called a GF, yes," it agreed. "If you are looking for the man with the sword and his companions then my servants have them. You may leave now."

"What do you mean? Are they prisoners?"

"Of a sort," The GF agreed. A great creaking ensued and Quistis shut her eyes again in fear. When she opened them again she found Thor's tiny face a foot away from her own. She squirmed uncomfortably under its gaze. "Now leave, and be thankful I am sparing you."

"There must be something I can do to win them back," she said desperately.

"I doubt it. Unless you are suggesting that you gamble for them."

"It's worth a try surely," Quistis begged, biting her lip. "Please, it's only fair." She waited. Thor didn't speak for a long time; he was just staring at her face, his black eyes boring into her.

"You speak to me of fair? And it is fair to enslave our powers and bend them to your own will? Is that fair?"

Quistis thought it over. She saw what was happening. She would have to be very careful what she said to this short-tempered GF. "No, it isn't fair. But some GF's like to help humans. They help if you can better them in a fight and prove their worthiness."

"Is that what you want?"

"No," she said quickly. "I think you are smarter than that. You won't join someone who is just your physical superior, I can tell. They must be clever as well. Brains over Brawn. They must be able to beat you at something, some kind of test of the mind," she said, hoping desperately that she was right.

"You are perceptive," he rumbled. "Very well, we shall compete. If I win, I keep your friends' prisoner and you join them. If you win your friends will go free. And I will consider joining you. Just consider, mind you."

"Thank you. What is this test?" Quistis asked.

"A card game. I forget its name. I believe it is called Triple Triad? You are to play that with me," Thor boomed.

Quistis smiled slowly. So a card game was what he wanted. A card game with her. A card game with the Card Club King of Balamb Garden. He didn't stand a chance.

---

Selphie beat the door with her fists. "I'm tired and hungry, I'm not diseased, honestly so just please let me out! I didn't do anything wrong!" She slid down to the ground, exasperated. "Oh, Irvine we'll never get out of here."

"Course we will," he said. "It'll just take a little longer than I had first thought. Nothing to worry about Selphie."

They both sat in claustrophobic silence for a while.

"Oh, I can't take it any more," Selphie whimpered, rocking back and forth on her heels. "I've had enough of this whole charade."

"We both have," said Irvine.

She yawned. "I'm so tired, but I'll never be able to sleep. Maybe if I junction a GF I could cast sleep on myself." She slumped down and shut her eyes.

Irvine frowned, deep in thought. "That's it!" he said after a few minutes. He shook Selphie awake roughly. "Selphie I've got it! I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" he cried excitedly. "It's genius I tell you!"

"What is?" Selphie groaned, wiping her eyes.

"Remember before when you were talking about the light getting in through the ceiling?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I can summon Brothers and have them fly us up through the roof! It won't do much damage to Trabia because we are on the top floor!"

Selphie ran over the idea. "I don't know. All my friends will be really annoyed with me if I blow up their ceiling."

"Selphie they locked us up! Surely you don't want to stay here do you?" he asked, excitement showing clearly on his face. He brushed his hair from his eyes and adjusted his hat. "It doesn't matter, you can just say that I did it without your permission and you had no choice. Genius!" he repeated. "C'mon Selphie!" 

"Oh, all right," she grumbled, standing up.

"Brothers!" Irvine shouted, his eyes sparkling as the two mottled purple beasts sprung from nowhere. "Alright! Let's get outta here!"

---

Zell shuddered. "This is creepy," he stated. They wandered along the rocky track in silence, their feet crunching with every step. "This is so wrong. Bones must have killed Sculptor, but was witnesses by Scientist so Bones kidnapped him and stole all his equipment."

Rinoa frowned at him "It doesn't add up, Zell. We've no chance of just guessing. It could have been anything. It could have been a stray Mesmerise for all we know."

Zell sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I feel so hopeless, you know? I can't stand it, and Max looked so hopeful that we'd be able to find out who did it. We aren't detectives, Rinoa, I haven't got a clue!"

"Me neither," she admitted miserably. "It makes me wonder why Nida bothered sending us here. We aren't getting anywhere it's just a waste of the Shumi's money and our time. It was utterly pointless of Nida to send us here."

"Maybe he's up to something," Zell said.

"Maybe."

They trudged onwards until they reached the lift. "Well, this is getting us nowhere," he said glumly. He sat down in one of the seats and yawned. "We may as well just go back to Garden. We'll never find out who did it."

"We can't, Zell. We have to stay and protect the Shumi in case of another attack. I wish we didn't but what choice do we have? We might have to stay here for weeks!"

"More money for us then," Zell said, listening to the well oiled purr or the lift as it shot upwards. "Maybe they'll let us use the draw point upstairs for free."

"Perhaps," Rinoa yawned. "I can't believe they are making us sleep in the tent," she moaned, rubbing her eyes. "It's really not good enough for SeeD." She glanced at Zell. "Or people who aren't SeeDs, like me. Besides, the tent smells of dog food."

"That's your fault," he stated, pointing at her and getting unsteadily to his feet. "I told you not to pack that tin of food for Angelo but you had to bring it anyway." He stepped out of the lift and stared at the glimmer of the sun shining through the doorway.

"We're at a dead end," she pointed out.

"Don't I know it," he said, smiling grimly, and they walked on, feeling more depressed than they ever had before.

---

Dobe heaved a sigh of sadness. He had done it. He had completed it. It was finished. And he felt terrible. He rubbed a fist across his eyes, and glared at the test tube in his hand, willing it to explode and fail, so he could start over and buy some more time. 

Scientist was sitting across from him, scribbling notes down furiously, his brow knitted in thought. Dobe watched him silently, running his hand across the tiny test tube. He looked down at it and bit his lip. This was miraculous. It was energy, but a strange kind of visible energy produced from flare magic. And it could change men into invincible warriors. It had taken him under four hours.

God, how he hated his intelligence. He would have traded it for anything. He would have traded it for a Caterchipillar Card. How was Flo? And Martine? Had they hurt him? He gritted his teeth. He had to do it. He knew what would happen if he did, and he had guessed what would happen if he didn't. This was why he hated war so much. People got hurt, when they didn't have to! If Deling wanted to take over the world then it could be done, no matter how undesirable the prospect was.

He would have had to do a bit of work on the politics front and get himself re-elected and he was half way there. But this energy if a man was treated with it Dobe could not think of a way to defeat him. Dobe glanced at the equipment before him. If he worked on an antidote, some sort of reversal spell, then he could find a way. He would have to work quickly, to avoid detection. Then he would have to keep it hidden away.

Scientist was still working on a stronger formula for use on Deling. Dobe could have speeded this up if he explained his formula, and then all Scientist would have had to do was increase the strength. But doing that would be stupid. They both had to stall this army for as long as they could. 

Dobe realised suddenly that Scientist was a lot smarter than he had given him credit for. Scientist had been able to bring people back from the dead. This would be child's play to him. Yet he was postponing any discovery. He spent most of his time staring at the fish that darted past the window. Scientist noticed Dobe's eyes upon him, so he glanced up, and pursed his lips.

Dobe risked a cautious smile. Scientist didn't respond. His eyes radiating disapproval. He looked back at the fish outside, and then allowed himself a smile. Dobe held up the test tube, and dropped it, letting it fall to the floor where it smashed into a million pieces, his work shattering as if it were nothing. And now it was.

---

Deling eyed the man. He was indistinguishable; his face lost amongst the beams of light that spilled from it. His entire body radiated light, an eerie yellow light that squirmed beneath his translucent skin. The light seemed to gather in places, where it seeped through the pours and shot out at all sides. He glistened, he shone. He was a masterpiece.

"I like it," he said, his eyes gleaming brighter than ever. "But can he fight?"

Advisor sat beside him, his dry lips twisted into a gruesome smile. "Of course, Mr President. Allow me to demonstrate." He waved a hand and a door opened somewhere. A heavily armed soldier marched in, clutching an impressive shield and the green aura surrounding him showed he had Ultima junctioned to vitality. 

The soldier rushed at the energy warrior, sword raised. He brought it down against the warrior's head, and the warrior emitted a flash of light so bright Advisor was forced to look away. But Deling watched on hungrily. The soldier pulled the sword away, and Deling saw to his delight that the metal had melted into oblivion.

"Amazing!" he cried, rubbing his hands together. "Truly amazing!"

Advisor waved his hand again and the warrior swung an arm at the soldier. Another blinding flash of light. The soldier was on the floor, barely alive, his uniform melted away and his shield had vanished. Deling got to his feet and applauded. 

The noise mingled with the moans of the injured soldier and they both echoed throughout the room for an eternity. Advisor stared on, ignoring Deling's laughter and the hum of the energy warrior. He knew what Deling would do with this army. Go and find Edea, send the entire army to Edea's house to attack one defenceless woman. He was like a broken record.

But he had an idea, which he could carry out without detection. He would make the army head south across the sea, make sure Deling thought they were headed to Edea's house and head to the Northernmost continent and launch an attack on the Shumi Village. He would crush them as they had crushed him. And Deling would not suspect a thing. Human minds were so slow.

Deling stopped clapping. "Yes, they are perfect. I shall call it Deling's Army. Vinzers, they will be known as. My army. We must move, leave this underwater prison I have grown to hate. This has all taken far too long. Dobe, the fool, is trying to postpone this as much as he can. Well I will not permit it. I want the entire Galbadian army treated with this and everyone on a boat by tomorrow. I will find someone to test Scientist's potion on soon enough. Soon enough," he repeated, licking his lips. "Yes. A fitting revenge. The sorceress will become my guinea-pig."

If any of you excellent people have read this far... Thanks! My story is getting nowhere fast so theres going to be a lot of changes in the next chapter. Oh, and please review. That's coming from the heart. 


	4. Chapter Four

Arisen: Chapter Four

He considered her for a moment, trying to anticipate her actions. She kept everything hidden, she showed nothing. She was mysterious, her face straight and her big blue eyes watching him as intently as his watched her. 

His huge clumsy fingers moved. She looked up sharply, but he did nothing. He was lost in thought, going over the options and choices he could make. And everything depended on this. It was not just a frivolous past time, enjoyed by so many. It was war. A war with little death, and a confined army, but it was a war nonetheless. And he knew how to act in wars.

He blew out a breath of golden air that writhed as if it had a life of its own. His future was hanging in the balance, and he wished fervently that he could pull it back out. He was horribly aware of time passing; it seemed as if his life was draining away while he fought. He was fighting for something. She was fighting for more. 

But he would win. It came to him in a flash and he grasped at the thought frantically with his mind, going over it, trying to think of every possible outcome. He could win, the end was in sight. It was as if all the murky thoughts and worries had been driven away, and he saw his victory in amazing clarity. And time slowed, it appeared, in that moment. His huge golden hand went down to the cards he had been clutching, and he laid one carefully on the floor.

She looked at it intently, her eyes lowered, her face strained. She looked at her card, the only one left, and a slow smile spread across her face. She quickly smothered it, and resumed her poker face. She tested it, once, twice, it was perfect. She briefly pictured the look of gratefulness on Squall's face, and her heart leaped. But she had not won yet; she bared that in mind as she placed her final card in the top right corner of the square of cards. 

There was a moment's silence, the huge man of gold looking confused, peering at the card, his eyes comparing those hateful, hateful numbers. And he stared at the head and neck of a creature so much weaker than he was. "Diablos," he murmured, realisation dawning. 

He watched in slow motion as she outstretched her hand and flipped his two cards over easily, the face of Diablos on her card staring up at him smugly. And then it was over. He had lost, she had won. And he felt worse than he had ever felt before. He closed his eyes in acknowledgement of her victory and skill, his mind numb with shock.

He should have seen it coming. He had thrown caution to the wind, but the wind had thrown it right back in his face. It had been a simple move, yet one he had truly not anticipated. So it had happened. A mortal had beaten him at a game he knew so well. He couldn't blame it on luck, or chance, because that would make him a poor loser, and that was the one thing he wasn't. 

He opened his eyes and held out a hand to her. She took it cautiously, her slender hand lost amongst his. They shook hands, each scrutinising the other.

"What is your name?" he thundered at last.

"Quistis Trepe," she replied.

"Very well, Quistis Trepe. I shall join you. Your friends are free to go. One condition though. You must do something important. I have been with mortals who junctioned me and then spent their entire lifetime playing triple triad and getting drunk at a bar. That is how I know so much of the game, and that is how I will only go with you if you have a purpose. Tell me, Quistis Trepe, do you have a purpose?"

She stared at him, shocked and unsure. "Yes," she said eventually.

"And what, Quistis Trepe, is your purpose?"

"I am on a mission. That must be my purpose, because I can think of no other. I am trying to find someone. A man named Dobe. He's quite important, and his wife thinks he has been kidnapped so people can take advantage of his knowledge. He knows a lot about energy, and how it may be manipulated. His wife thinks it could mean trouble."

"Of course, she is his wife," Thor reasoned, his eyes drawn to the abandoned triple triad game.

"But now we are at a loss. We have searched the ruins, and there is nobody here. I don't know where to look next," she told him.

"Energy, you say?" Thor was silent, thinking. "I sense energy. More energy than I have ever sensed before. Dangerous energy, powerful."

"Where?" 

"It seems to be coming from the south, and to the west of here. An old research laboratory. It used to contain a beast known as Ultima Weapon, although I know not what happened to it. It is underwater. It has been abandoned, but energy and power have always been there. Now it has increased. Greatly. I suggest you continue your search there."

"And may I junction you?"

"If you must," he said with a half shrug.

"The other GF's let us change their names," she told him hopefully.

"Not a chance, Quistis Trepe," he replied calmly.

---

Caraway sat in his chamber, leaning against the wall. Everything was going wrong. Madly, madly wrong. Deling was crazy, he had to be. And now this new substance had been created. One that he intended to use on himself.

Mad. Completely and utterly mad, Caraway decided. And he needed to think of a way to let Martine escape. It wasn't fair on him. They had been together, although they hadn't known it, in the failed assassination of Edea. That gave them something in common. A hatred of Deling, and a past hatred of Edea.

So Caraway was going to help Martine to escape. It wouldn't hinder Deling's progress, which seemed to be going alarmingly fast. It would be tough, as they were leaving tomorrow. But he had to try. And if Deling found out, he might be killed. Would that really be so bad? He asked himself, the hissing of the machinery being his only reply.

He got to his feet, unsure and confused. He pushed open the steam powered door and walked unsteadily towards the temporary labs where Dobe and the Shumi were being held. He could be making the biggest mistake of his life. And he'd made too many mistakes already. 

He ordered the guards to leave him alone with the prisoner. Dobe wasn't there, and Caraway could only guess where he was. The old Shumi Scientist sat at his bench, however, looking at Caraway with a mixture of amusement and suspicion on his face. 

They were on quite a low level, the sea looked dark and forbidding outside, and Caraway guessed that they were a few hundred feet below sea level. The large room had been filled hastily with benches and tables covered in all sorts of scientific equipment. And the Scientist sat amongst them, looking like a king in his throne room.

Caraway sat down beside the Shumi, a frown on his face. "Scientist," he began, not quite sure what he was going to say. "I need your help."

Scientist grinned, his lips bending easily, so unlike that of Advisor. "You need more energy," he said, his voice kindly yet harsh. "Is my work not good enough any more?"

Caraway shook his head quickly. "Oh, that's not it. I need you to make me something else. A sleeping draught, perhaps. So the person appears dead. No pulse, that sort of thing. Can you do it? It's really important," he said quietly.

"For Martine, is it?" he asked, his great smile broadening.

"How did you –" Caraway spluttered.

"You would be amazed at how much you can pick up just by listening," he said, with a shrug. "I think I can guess what you are up to. You want to have him escape, don't you? It is a risky plan, General. Suppose the President decides to throw Martine into the sea? What will you do then?"

"I will cast float on him," he said simply.

"It will arouse suspicion, won't it?" Scientist asked.

"Perhaps," Caraway answered flatly. "I am prepared for that." He folded his arms. "Will you do it? Can you? I must get Martine out of this."

"Why do you care so much about Martine? You two friends?"

"No, it's different than that. While Deling has Martine, then he has Dobe in a strangle hold. Without Martine, Deling has to look farther for something to threaten Dobe with."

"But he already has what he wanted from Dobe."

"No, no, I don't think so. Deling is a man who is never satisfied. He will spot faults, and want Dobe to amend them. He can't use you because it was Dobe's formula to begin with. And Dobe is the expert on energy."

"And I am just the second choice?" asked the Shumi, his black eyes gleaming mischievously.

"If that's what you want," Caraway replied, his voice calm and monotonous. He was hiding his anxiety from the scientist. If Scientist discovered that he wasn't certain about his plan then he doubted Scientist would help him. 

"It will not take long," Scientist conceded, shrugging his shoulders. "You may wait while I make it, if you are in no hurry."

Caraway was taken aback. "Thank you," he said.

"Oh, hush," Scientist snapped, and he began to work. He grasped a bottle from beside him and filled it with a clear sticky liquid. Caraway watched silently, but marvelling at Scientist's skill and speed. His hands moved so fast that Caraway had to strain to keep up with them. Scientist poured some of this substance, and a pinch of that. Caraway waited, having given up trying to understand what was going on.

In a few minutes Scientist handed Caraway a small bottle of a thick blue mixture. Caraway stared at it. "And this will work? We're leaving tomorrow, when should I use it?"

"Tonight then," replied Scientist, "if you can. It lasts for about twelve hours, so tonight is really the best time. He will be dead to the world, I can assure you."

Caraway stood up and inclined his head. "Thank you, Scientist. I am very grateful."

Scientist snorted and turned away. He picked up a stick and began to stir something pink and bubbling. "You may let the guards back in now," he said breezily.

Caraway nodded his thanks, and swept out of the chamber, sending two very annoyed guards back into the room. "Sometimes," Caraway heard the first guard say to his companion, "I don't think that the General is all there." He laughed.

Caraway smiled wryly and he ascended the stairs. "No," he muttered. "Guess I'm not."

---

"What do you mean dead'? He's dead?"

"Yes, Mr President," the soldier mumbled, his head bowed. He bit his lip when Deling made no reply. He was, at the moment, more scared than he had ever been.

"How did it happen?" Deling roared, throwing his hands in the air.

"We aren't sure, sir. Possibly poison? There is no trace of any wounds or any substances in his blood. We don't know what killed him. It may have been a kind of radiation from the energy," he hazarded, sweating heavily.

Deling swore. He paced the room, muttering to himself. "Get Dobe to check it out."

"But without Martine, how can we make Dobe do anything?" the guard asked, and immediately regretted it.

Deling turned and stared. "I wasn't asking for an explanation. Now make Dobe sort it out! Go! Now, get out!" he roared.

The guard scuttled away, but half-turned at the door. "But what should we do with the body?"

"Just hide it in one of these old rooms." Deling frowned. "Chuck him in the sea for all I care! Now get out!" Deling sat down and thought. What now? Did his energy give out lethal radiation? But they had to leave today! They had a ship, albeit a temporary one. It would do for a while, but the soldiers needed something bigger. Something like the Garden.

So Martine was dead. No great loss, he decided, but the guard was right. Now they couldn't make Dobe work. But Dobe didn't need to know that Martine was dead. And when he had finished, they could tell him that he hadn't done it quick enough and that they had killed Martine anyway. 

He chuckled. Oh, the look on Dobe's face. He couldn't wait. He eyed the flask with the treatment Scientist had devised warily. If they didn't act soon it might be impossible to get at Edea. And they had to hurry. This was most inconvenient. He glanced out of the window as the fish darted past. As he watched, a fish swam close to a jet of bubbles shooting out from the room below him.

The fish seemed to struggle with something, it glowed for a moment, then, in an instant, it flipped onto its side and floated out of view. It had died.

"Damn!" Deling roared. "The bloody energy is bloody poisonous!" His shout echoed throughout the chamber. He clenched his fists. "Bloody hell!" he snapped. "It's all going wrong!"

---

Sacred and Minotaur soared easily upwards, laughing excitedly to themselves. Selphie clung on to Sacred's horns, screaming at the top of her voice.

"Irvine!" she squealed. "This was a very bad idea! Let's go down!"

Minotaur flew level with sacred, and Irvine tipped his hat at Selphie from where he was sitting. "C'mon, Selphie, lighten up! This is fun!"

Selphie pushed hard on Sacred's horns. "Go down, Sacred!" she screeched, and shut her eyes. She felt the huge beast tip downward and the air against her face increased in ferocity, battering against her relentlessly. She fought the urge to scream and gripped the horns tighter. "Oh, hurry up," she told it, leaning forwards. She could just make out the sound of Irvine, laughing beside her, and then it was all over.

Sacred landed in the snow with a thump and Selphie tumbled over its head and into the cold wetness of the snow. She groaned and opened her eyes just as Minotaur shot into the ground next to her, spraying snow in every direction.

Irvine stepped off him easily and held out a hand for Selphie. She allowed herself to be pulled up, and then both of them surveyed the landscape. White fields stretched out on all sides, huge black mountains looming ominously behind them.

Selphie shivered. "Where are we?"

Irvine shrugged. "Looks like Trabia still. But I think we are near the Shumi Village." He glanced at her and shrugged his coat off. "Here," he said, holding it out to her.

She beamed at him. "Thanks! Well, we should head that way," she said, pointing at the horizon. "It's the only way not surrounded by mountains so I think that it's the only way." She squinted into the distance. "I think the Shumi Village should be over there. "The Shumi will be able to help us, they were ever so nice to Squall, Quistis and Rinoa."

"You're right," he agreed. He glanced down at the snow. "Brothers have gone," he stated.

"I wish I had a GF that could help us," said Selphie wistfully. "Because Brothers won't want to help us again so soon. 

"What do you have?"

"Carbuncle."

"Oh. That's no good. Who else?"

"Ifrit," she said gloomily. She frowned. "Hang on, I've just had a thought!" Irvine raised his eyebrows. "This snow is nearly impossible to walk on, right? Well, we can get Ifrit to melt the snow and make a path for us!"

"Good idea," he said, sounding mildly shocked.

"Isn't it?" she said happily. "Booyaka!"

---

Nida leaned casually against the ancient steering mechanism for the Garden, his heart racing. He grinned madly, and pushed the Garden onwards. In the corner of his eye he glimpsed the remains of Trabia Garden, and he quickly span the Garden round and went north. 

He hummed to himself under his breath. Why hum? He asked himself, grinning wider than ever. The next second he burst into song, belting out lyrics to a song he had once heard. He didn't really know the lyrics, but he was in such a state of delirium that it didn't matter.

He pranced about the deck, waltzing with himself, singing so loud that he was almost shouting. He felt good, better than ever before. And so the minutes passed by, gradually subsiding Nida's musical urges. He cast a sobering glance at the horizon, and saw two shocked faces a hundred feet away or so. It brought Nida back down to earth with a bang, and he peered desperately at them.

"No," he breathed, sweat beading on his forehead. It was those annoying SeeD's, Selphie and Irvine. Panic struck him. They were there, staring at him, the looks of pure horror on their faces matched only by his own.

And then he saw the beast. What it was he didn't know. A demon perhaps. It was huge and brown, fire belching out on all sides. He slammed the Garden into reverse. He threw himself sideways, swinging the ship around and then forwards, as far away from Selphie and Irvine and that monstrous creature as he could. How had they got out he had no idea, but they were bound to come after him.

When he was over the mountains he slumped to the floor, breathing heavily. "Damn them!" he snapped. "Can't they just stay locked up?" He peered over the side and out of the window, his vision blurred by the glass. He could see the big brown monster, tiny as a shrimp, and getting smaller. So they weren't coming after him. He stood up, fighting the urge to laugh. That had been close, he reminded himself, and he had been lucky.

He couldn't risk that happening again. He readjusted the Garden's direction until it was headed north. North again, away from the hassles of this hateful continent. He would go in the direction of the Cetra. Keep clear of Cid's house in case he noticed the garden. He frowned. "I can't spend forever running away," he mumbled to himself, his heart still pounding heavily from his shock. But what else could he do?

He unfolded a world map and examined it closely. Hadn't Squall mentioned something about some old research building somewhere? And it had landing room for the Garden. He jabbed a finger in the far south-westerly corner. "There," he said, grinning. "The Garden will be mine after all."


End file.
